fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Not D.J.
I'm Not D.J. is episode ten in season six of Full House. It originally aired on December 1, 1992. Opening Teaser Jesse, Joey, Nicky and Alex are playing football in the living room, with Becky watching from the couch. Jesse hikes the ball to Nicky and tosses it to Nicky and Joey. Joey suddenly jokes, "Hey, Elvis in an ice cream truck!" With Jesse distracted, that, of course, leads Joey to literally go... all... the... way. Synopsis Stephanie is playing with Michelle, when two of her schoolmates (the "Jennifers") come to their door. After Stephanie finds a way to finally get her roommate out, Michelle goes to find someone else to bother (see Quotes). Stephanie shows the "cool girls" her new sunglasses, but they say it is out of style. Then they find out that she wears clip-on earrings. So, she says that she has plans to get her ears pierced this weekend. After entering D.J.'s room without knocking, and then being granted re-entrance after doing so, Stephanie says that she wants to get her ears pierced, but Danny does not want her to do so until she is in junior high. Steve, who is studying with Kimmy and D.J., remarks that his dad tried ear-piercing to be hip and it did not work (see Quotes). When she talks about it with Danny, he obviously denies her permission, adding that he bought her sunglasses that she can wear to look cool. Meanwhile, it‘s time for Nicky and Alex to get their first haircuts, and Jesse and Becky are reluctant to let that change happen because it makes them realize that they’re growing up. Their haircuts are done by Joey's uncle, Jasper Gladstone (Dave Coulier in a dual role), who owns a children's hair salon. D.J. confirms that Stephanie does indeed need Danny's permission to go to the mall and get her ears pierced, but after that permission is denied, she has them done anyway by Kimmy, who borrows the gun from the earring shop her brother works at but forgets to clean it, and as a result, Stephanie's earlobes become infected. Later, Danny is surprised to see Stephanie doing sit-ups to hide her newly pierced ears. After he leaves, she urges Michelle via "pinky swear" not to tell anyone, not even him. But she tells D.J., whom Stephanie also urges not to tell Danny; but either way, she has no choice but to do so, and thus, the "pinky swear" promise gets broken. Stephanie is forced to show Danny her earlobes after hiding them in a "Princess Leia" hairdo, which shocks him. She explains that she had them done because she wanted to fit in at school, and also because she wants him to treat her like an individual instead of expecting her to be exactly like D.J. Danny decides that Stephanie has a point there. So he makes up his mind to start treating all three of his daughters individually. But then, he asks her why she wants to be treated like an individual if she wants to be like her friends, and he also asks her if she would still want her ears pierced if her friends did not have them. He tells her that if she wants to be an individual, she has to know what she wants. As she gets older, she will have to make more and tougher decisions that will get even tougher, and she can't base those decisions on what her friends are doing, or what is popular, or even what is on TV. He has to know what works for her, and she and she alone has to decide if she wants to go along with the crowd or strike out on her own. He says that she can come to him or anyone else for advice if she has any doubts. He says he loves her, and she says the same in return. They then get ready to go to the doctor to have her ears looked at, and then stop off for a burger and fries on the way back, as that's the last time she is going out to eat for a long time, which means she's grounded. Guest stars This is the first of two appearances of the two "Jennifers", played by as Jennifer P. and Tiffany Watson as Jennifer S. The other episode is "Silence is Not Golden" (6.17). Fishel is best known for portraying Topanga Lawrence in and its spin-off, . A year after Full House ended, she appeared with Jodie Sweetin in a commercial for Kooshlings. They also appeared together in an episode of Yes, Dear in 2003. Quotes doorbell rings. Joey: I'll get it. the door, are the two "Jennifers". Hello. Jennifer S.: Hi, is Stephanie here? I'm Jennifer. Jennifer P.: And I'm Jennifer, too. Not the number two, but also. Joey: Well... hi, Jennifer S., Jennifer P.. Stephanie's in her room room at his own joke and closes the door. Jennifer S.: Oh, look, Jennifer, what cute little girls (Nicky and Alex). Jesse: Oh, ho, ho, his hand over his heart ah, ah. They're not girls. They are boys. Future men. Jennifers: unison No way! Jesse: their voices Yes way! ---- is playing "tea party" with Michelle when there is a knock on their door. Stephanie goes to answer it. Stephanie: Jennifer S.! Jennifer P.! What are you doing here? Jennifer S.: We thought we'd stop by. We were on our way to Jennifer's house. Not this Jennifer to Jennifer P., the other one. Stephanie: Great! Welcome! So, what's going on? Michelle: Stephanie, we're playing "tea party". Jennifers: "Tea party"? Stephanie: She must be running a fever. her hand on Michelle's forehead. Ooh! She's burning up. I'll be right back. I have to pack her in ice her other hand on the back of her head and takes her out into the hall. Michelle: I don't feel sick. Stephanie: Of course you're not sick. I just need some privacy! (see Trivia) If the Jennifers like me I get to sit at the cafeteria "power table" a cue from "[[Back to School Blues]"]. Michelle: sarcastically Big wow. Stephanie: Look, these are the coolest girls in the fifth grade! Just stay out! the Jennifers, as she walks back in Excuse the interruption. [But apparently, her roommate doesn't listen, as she follows her big sister back in.] Michelle: them over They don't look so cool. Jennifers look at each other in disbelief. Stephanie: That fever. She's delirious. [grabs Michelle by the shoulders this time as she takes her back out.] Michelle, I am begging you! Just stay out. Michelle: It's my room, too! Stephanie: Look, go away now and I promise: the next time I do something really, really important, you can stay. Deal? Michelle: Deal. shake hands, and Stephanie heads back into the room and closes the door, leaving Michelle to ponder her next move. Who can I bother? D.J.! [And walks to her bedroom.] ---- [D.J. is studying in her room with Kimmy and Steve, when Stephanie enters without knocking.] D.J.: Rules. [Stephanie then leaves, closes the door behind her, and then knocks.] Enter. Stephanie: D.J., will you to take me down to the mall? I have to get my ears pierced. D.J.: I can't. You need a parent. Ask Dad. Stephanie: Dad?! He wouldn't even let me put holes in my jeans back on D.J.'s bed! Steve: Hey, Steph, what's the big deal about getting your ears pierced anyway? My dad tried it to be hip, but he just looked like a pirate accountant. Stephanie: sarcastically Thanks. You're a comfort. Steve: Hey, I do my best. ---- wants to get her ears pierced but... Danny: D.J. got her ears pierced when she got to junior high. You can get your ears pierced when you get to junior high. Stephanie: the episode's title But I'm not D.J.! Danny: Hey, I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules. [Back that up.] Actually, I do. ---- enters her and Michelle's room with Kimmy, and they put a stop to Michelle's tea party with [[Comet].] Stephanie: Out, Michelle. Michelle: But I have a guest to Comet. Stephanie: Your guest drinks out of the toilet. Michelle: So does yours Kimmy. Stephanie: Michelle, Kimmy and I have something important to do. Michelle: Well, well, well. Stephanie: Michelle! Michelle: Stephanie of their "deal" from earlier You said if it's something important, I get to stay. Kimmy: Oh, let the runt watch. I work better with an audience. Stephanie: Okay. Whatever goes on between us is top secret. Pinky swear. Michelle: Wow! Pinky swear. This is big. hooks up. Kimmy: she pulls out the chair from under the desk near Stephanie's bed Okay, park your lobes right here. Stephanie: she sits down Dad won't let me get my ears pierced, so I'm letting Kimmy do it. Michelle: Are you nuts? Stephanie: No! I'm desperate. ---- Danny: Steph, sit down. You lied to me, and you deliberately disobeyed me! I told you you could get your ears pierced when you got to junior high like D.J. Stephanie: Why do I have to do everything like D.J.? When D.J. did it, how D.J. did it. I want to be treated like an individual. Danny: Okay. Okay. That's a good point. Stephanie: It is? I mean, it is. Danny: Steph, let me ask you a question. Why did you want pierced ears? Stephanie: All my friends have them. Danny: So you wanted to be an individual so you can be exactly like your friends? Stephanie: Well, no. I guess...maybe. Danny: Honey, if your friends didn't have pierced ears, would you still want them? Stephanie: I don't know. Is this a trick question? Trivia *This is the final episode to have the girls' room's old look, including Michelle's pencil bed and Stephanie's new bed (basically D.J.'s old bed, but with the sheets from Stephanie's old bed) *This is the third episode to deal with peer pressure: the first was "Back to School Blues" (season 3, the topic in general only), the second was "Just Say No Way" (also season 3, drinking). *Stephanie talking about the need for privacy when friends over is a lesson she learned the hard way in "Take My Sister, Please", and Michelle learned the hard way in "Driving Miss D.J." *This is the second episode where a "pinky swear" gets broken: the first was "Shape Up" (season 4). *Danny learns that when he shakes a pencil really fast it would look and feel like it's made of rubber. Jesse also learns about this in "Blast From the Past". *This is the only episode in season six where Stephanie is not seen wearing a headband *The episode is part of the basis for the Full House book, That's the Way It Crumbles, Cookie. Goofs *In the scene transitioning to D.J.'s current room, the camera zooms in on her former room. *Stephanie wanted to get her ears pierced, but it is noticeable in the series that she was already wearing earrings (studs) that are clearly not clip-ons Gallery Screen-shot-2012-10-23-at-1.08.30-AM1.png|The twins playing football Screen-shot-2012-10-23-at-1.09.47-AM1.png|"The Jennifers" show up at the house The jennifers.gif Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.31.49-AM1.png|Kimmy and Stephanie Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.37.14-AM1.png|Stephanie hiding her newly pierced ears from Danny by doing sit-ups Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.41.07-AM1.png|Jasper Gladstone Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.50.35-AM1.png|One of the twins after his first haircut Screen-shot-2012-10-26-at-2.04.59-AM1.png|D.J. inspecting Stephanie's infected earlobes Screen-shot-2012-10-26-at-2.11.30-AM.png|Danny forgiving Stephanie Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes